User talk:JHawx
Welcome to Memory Alpha, JHawx! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thanks for your edit to the Talk:Borg Queen page! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the canon policy, the editing guidelines, our point of view, copyrights and guidelines for proper etiquette. * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! -- Sulfur (Talk) 10:42, 23 November 2009 :The above named user is the most currently available administrator to contribute to Memory Alpha; their signature was automatically added by User:Wikia. If you have any immediate questions or concerns, you may contact that user through their talk page. Canon/Speculation Please take the time to read the above linked pages as they will help you in your quest to be a contributing member to this community. There are many things such as speculation, nitpicks, original research, apocrypha, and a host of others that aren't allowed. Thanks. — Morder (talk) 21:39, November 23, 2009 (UTC) Image uploads Please make sure to use good and description names for your image uploads. Also, it's best to read MA:IMAGE when dealing with image uploads. I formatted your two images and renamed them to: * File:Borg buildings in space at Unimatrix 01 - 1.jpg * File:Borg buildings in space at Unimatrix 01 - 2.jpg Thanks. -- sulfur 21:52, November 28, 2009 (UTC) :: Thanx for corrections, im little new still to the wiki code. Still trying to learn some kinks, however, to be correct correct on these,m theyr Stationary buildings in space ^^ Anyways, thanx for the help... oh and theres also a mention of these files on borg talk --JHawx 22:02, November 28, 2009 (UTC)